demigodshavenfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Warboss95
Welcome Hi, welcome to Demigods Haven Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Complete GAO page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rhea~ (Talk) 18:01, September 19, 2010 Im soo sorry... Zach I heard what happened.....read my comment on the other wiki its as true as Jordan...I swear Stormynight67 22:32, September 24, 2010 (UTC) hi! HEY BACK!! -hugs- XP mwehh dang homeworkkk! XP NOOOOO!!! lol Kids of the Twins of Old Rule! 02:40, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Well So, I've just browsed around, thinking, and I see this wiki started a while ago. Ten, eleven. days. Look, I don't wanna be a bitch again, I've don't that too much lately, but didn't you guys trust me or something? And, since you -sighs- took away my 'oldie' rank...I guess I'm still not an oldie? Even though -coughs indifferently- I WAS one of the original pple on the first wiki. Just saying. 'Cause it's the truth... Oh, and are ya gonna invite Zala here? -Chey (P.S. I am sorry about Jordan, can't wait to meet her when she comes back, and James says hello to you...) NOW why are you ignoring me? Because I say the truth? Damn it, Zach...I've only got 48 hours before Azeroth and I are going after Kraotos. I don't give a damn if you can tell what he's thinking; We're going to spy and see what the Hell he's up to. And if I die...look, I've only got a week to live anyways. Because I haven't gone through the Blood-Oath Celebration w/ Azeroth...I'm not immortal. So...I'll die in a week because of....the Portal Magic...and James will continue on w/ the Guardian buisness. But please, talk to me at least...-sigh- Before I die... -Chey oh...I' sorry...and I can't Sunday...it's my birthday and I'm having friends over...um, mortal friends. -sigh- They just don't get the demigod world...but how about Tuesday? P.S. I'm sorry 4 the inconvenience... -Chey sorry.....:( sorry, my mom's turning off the internet now, so i gotta go.......:( Veni, Vidi, Vado 04:09, October 16, 2010 (UTC) kk, cya tomorrow Veni, Vidi, Vado 04:11, October 16, 2010 (UTC) sup? Veni, Vidi, Vado 18:44, October 16, 2010 (UTC) i'ts cool Veni, Vidi, Vado 19:09, October 16, 2010 (UTC) truly? not really. i'm just too damn logical. i just can't bring myself to believe in something that hasn't been proven to be true, especially on the internet. sorry..... Veni, Vidi, Vado 19:41, October 16, 2010 (UTC) and it's cool that you believe, i just don't really. sure, i believe it's possible, but unless the greek gods actually talked to me facetoface, and had proof, then yeah, i'd believe. Veni, Vidi, Vado 19:56, October 16, 2010 (UTC) seriously? y ou dated thalia? on the internet or real life? Veni, Vidi, Vado 20:00, October 16, 2010 (UTC) i live in winnipeg and camp is in long island.. she asked me out during a phone call and then we dated over texting for a day. i found out she lied to me and didnt quit the hunters and was dateing a bunch of other dudes at camp... i cut it off and went back to my celtic girlfriends. Creator of GAO 20:03, October 16, 2010 (UTC) that sucks Veni, Vidi, Vado 20:11, October 16, 2010 (UTC) you should start writing again, you were an awesome writer. Veni, Vidi, Vado 20:15, October 16, 2010 (UTC) yeah, i noticed Veni, Vidi, Vado 20:23, October 16, 2010 (UTC) wel, i looked at the underworld page, and i'm looking at a few others. Veni, Vidi, Vado 20:36, October 16, 2010 (UTC) a bit Veni, Vidi, Vado 20:30, October 16, 2010 (UTC) kk Veni, Vidi, Vado 20:45, October 16, 2010 (UTC) OMG Hey Zacky-kins :P http://www.google.ca/search?hl=en&q=warboss95&aq=f&aqi=&aql=&oq=&gs_rfai= I GOOGLED U!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I was wondering what would come up and look :DDDDD XD MISSYYYY Missy......Wtfh O.o ~Danielle~Daughter of Rhea~ GUESS WHAT! I WINNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! MHM YES I DO MHM I WIN DAUGHTER OF RHEA HERE WINS UP YOURS JACKASS XD I WIIIIIN YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS ~Danielle~Daughter of Rhea~Your sister-in-law~....and cousin~ wiki help hey zach, it alex (dancer3211996). i started a new wiki, nndfdemigods.wikia.com/wiki/ and i was wondering if u would like 2 help shape it. i dont have enough time 2 add all the pages that need to be added, and all the other info that would be useful. plz reply if u would like 2 help. thnx. -dancer3211996 Hi! Hey Zach! Haha, decided to check it out so I could tell Saphy about it :P Okay, bye now ~Jaymie~ Sorry... ... Sorry... Links -Scoffs- Warning,It may burn your eyes and brain while reading it >:[ chapter one http://foxloverdanielle.deviantart.com/#/d34g4wh Chapter two http://foxloverdanielle.deviantart.com/#/d34hscs Chapter 3 (Worse chapter of em all,I got lazy) http://foxloverdanielle.deviantart.com/#/d34hu0f Pffff,I suck so badly ~Danielle~Daughter of Rhea~ Faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaavor Hey broooooooooooooooo I have a favooooooor Can yu put something things on the Mesopotamian gods? Cause we're studying them in my core classsssss,And i need mor infoooo You know who im talking about,riiiight? Like Ninhursag,Or Ur(I think thats its name O.o), Or the opthers i cant remember if you can please put some stuff on them up,Thaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanks ~Danielle~Daughter of Rhea~ Duuuuuude Get some stuff on Nyx! C'mooooooooooooooon, Maaaaaaaaaan ~Cleo, daughter of Henry~ Zach... Im sorry, I didnt mean to snap and yell at you like that,All im trying to say it,Everyone needs someone to look up to,The reason Cleo acts like that is because your her big brother,SOmething shes never truley had in her life because shes a only child in her mortal family.... She looks up to you for guidence and advice,Because thats what younger sibilings do. I didnt mean to act like that.......It just,When you said that,It reminded me on hoe ive never truley ad a brother to look up to. Yeah,I got a mortal brother.....But...he....its classified infomation. I dont want us to not be friends....Please.....I look up to you for help,Because your someone I trust. Cleo.....She just wants a awnser like a big brother would awnser instead of "O" And "I see",Etc. Even though you have Jenny and your kids and the demigod side......You still need to think about Cleo's mortal side,She going through almost as much hell as I am.When she says she hates you,And that she has a new brother,Shes just.....She just trying to....well,Its hard to explain. I know,When she said she hated you,She didnt mean it,Its a natural responce,But when you said it,I can tell it was real. I dont want this to ruin oour relationship....i cantt take aanymorre after CarolLynn....Please..... Just r-really think of this message......Please..... I want you to know...No matter what,Ill still love you (Like family). ~Danielle~Daughter of Rhea~ DOOOOO IT DO IT LEARN ABOUT THE MESOPOTAMIAN GODS DO IT DO IT DO IT NINHURSAG GODDESS OF UH...I FORGOT LEEEEEARN ABOUT THEEEEEEEEEEEEEM NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW ~Danielle~Daughter of Rhea~ Chat for wiki? Yo, I made a chat for this wiki....Only me and you are admins,So ya.Is it ok? http://secretdemigodshaven.chatango.com/ Thats it ~Danielle~Daughter of Rhea~ Re: (ur message) Sh'es WHAT?!!!!! WTH, i dont know anything about that. and as far as i know, i didnt say anything 2 her to make her want to go. if u read the comments on the Rhea(goddess) pg. ull c i was actually trying to encourage her. she said she wasnt worthy of being a daughter of Rhea, and she had to prove herself, and i told her there was no need to cause she is. then i asked her why she said she is a daughter of Rhea when on the other wiki she said she is a daughter of Zeus and Aphrodite. then she just blew up on me. i asked her why she was angry with me, and no reply. i dont know why she would leave, and i dont think she should. i dont get it. ~ Bianca, Daughter of Anesta, My blood smells like the ocean XD 17:28, January 20, 2011 (UTC) p.s. i sent u an e-mail, did u get it? its extremely important. things are getting worse by the minute... Zach i need to talk about dragons MWUAHAHAHA YES FINALLY AFTER HOURS OF PROCRASTINATION I FINISH THE EDITED PICTURE OF MOI! With purple eyes and some affect >:D ...But right now,Im trying to figure out the song my brothers listening to O.o NOW LOOK AT THE EPICNESS OF THE EDIT AND FUGLINESS OF MOI! ~Danielle~Daughter of Rhea~ hey its me jennnnnny <3 Don't remember my user name or password, haha but I love you, and im preggers :D okay byee Please add me to the New Gods list HI There, Im Izzy, Daughter of Persephone and Hades I was wondering if you could add me to the new gods list? TYVM Heres my info: Name: Izzy Age: 11 Minor Goddess of: Springtime and Sorrow Parents: Hades and Persephone Hair color: Dirty Blonde Eye color: Dark Green No Children Izzy, Goddess of Springtime and Sorrow (DeadlyDove) 16:31, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Contact Chey ASAP. I'm not dead. I'll tell you about it later. Tell her not to do anything hazardess, give her this message if you can: Λυπάμαι για την ύπαρξη η ηλίθια δειλός ήμουν. Συγχωρείστε με, ρε παιδιά ... Μην εκνευρίζεστε στην Danielle, έχω τη γοητεία της λόγο. Λυπάμαι ... Είμαι ένας ανεκπαίδευτος, εγωιστική κορίτσι που δεν ζωή, αλλά να είναι ένας δειλός από τους τιτάνες .. Λυπάμαι. Παρακαλώ με συγχωρήστε. Thanks. -Hannah Heeeey Heeeeey Zach :) this wikias pretty cool, its awesome to see what youve done to it. Whats new? Hows you and Jenny? ~Nat Dreamforever362 (Alexandra) Hey, so you told me to talk to you here. Won't tell anyone about the site, swear on everything that has ever mattered to me (not a long list, but hey...) (though you do know desperate people can just google it....) Dreamforever362 03:14, June 18, 2011 (UTC) yeah, i suppose. just checked other wiki, u did. it looked like Rhea put it back a bit ago, but i see u deleted it again. btw, how do u delete pages? and how can i contact any1 if it's urgent when the gods don't respond & i couldn't reach Jenny since she's in a different state? i don't have any drachmas or anything, and i'm kinda stuck..... it's fine dude, i get it -sad smile-. the gods, you said they might b on the other wiki 2day, will they come on this 1 2 do u think? do u know about what time yet? if anything i would at least like 2 get claimed.... Rhea? Hey, it's Chloe. Do you know if Rhea still comes on? I need to know if she's my mother. -MsRainbowGirl100 Hey I am interested in entering the GAO Ok I am really interested in enetering the GAO I am 11 and a daughter of Neptune I am not at either camp but I would like to train and Greek camp (it's me Kenlee!!!!) any ways Zach can you send me and Corbin a satyr and then let us train? Idk if Corbin wants to be a part of the GAO but he wants to train for sure I really want to be in an aquatic squad or the normal squad but no above ground (Zeus/Jupiter hates me). I want to either be a leader, a recon, a tactical, or a Sargent but I will take any place. Kenlee-Real Daughter of Neptune heyyy zack! hey babe! Im on the wiki! lol hey get on chat get on chat http://demigodshaven.chatango.com/ Important Information Hey, Mom told me to e-mail you about what I saw over the last few weeks, but I can't find your address anywhere. Please e-mail me (dreamforever362@yahoo.com) so I can tell you. Also, congrats on you, Alexa, and BeBe!!! Just know, if you do anything to hurt them, I will personally beat the snot out of you :D I can't say I agree with her giving her away, and not having any part in her life, but she is a newborn baby. Yes, she will have a part in this world, but right now, it isn't a safe place to be raised. Our lives are dangerous, and being raised where she can be kept safe is probably for the best. Besides, we're still only teenagers. Motherhood would be a huge distraction during this war. I understand her motives, she wants to keep BeBe safe. Talk with Alexa, Anesta, Apollo, and Juno. You are her parents, and she needs to be raised knowing who she is and why her parents did that. She needs to see you still. I can say from experience, it sucks finding out you aren't who you grew up thinking you were. Better for her to understand from the start that this arrangement was done for her protection. She needs to know you all still love her, and the best way to do that is to still be a part of her life. Explain this to them, they are parents as well, they should understand. I need to ask you some things. Hey Zach?Could you put up some Roman pages?I want to know more about my heritage. Email me at cnr2017@yahoo.com I Want To Help... I am sick and tired of waiting around on my butt until something happens that will allow me to go to CHB, or until I get abducted and tortured again for information I don't have, and wouldn't give even if I did. I don't care if it ends up as a suicide mission, but I WILL find a way to do something helpful for once, rather than waiting around for someone else to get hurt. I may not have any training, but I can still help. Weather I am given something to do, or not, I AM going to help. I'll take Kroatos on myself with my bare hands if I know it will do something. But I WILL NOT ''wait around. Great people don't become great unless they've been given a chance. If that chance arises, I will take it without hesitation. I don't care about become famous, or a hero, or greatness of even the smallest level. But I am ''DONE wiating around. ~Bianca, Daughter of Anesta spoken like a true roman XD join the legion http://suspecteddemigodswelcome.wikia.com/wiki/Suspecteddemigodswelcome_Wiki Im not rocks Im sorry if im being offensive im not meaning to. I was just reading it and alot of the loa page is written in the present. When i found out it wasnt started yet, i got confused. Nothing i said was offensive, i was only saying its not started yet... Maybe you should start looking around for recruits because according to the page kids start training at six and really dont start fighting until their much older... Theres a war looming and just having the idea of loa isnt a good start, uk? My names krysten, i am daughter of apollo, i got the link from a friend heyy hey i am from the other wikia (suspecteddemigodswelcom...) and... i am a daughter of Apollo and i have a dark aura with a light rim and can controll shadows. I find that really weird and i know it is not normal for an Apollo kid. I have mad light and can see the future (cant controll it). no one on the other wikia has been able to help me much. I know you might no have time, can you please help me? thank you Sarah Get my e-mail? Hey, I sent you an email a while ago and you haven't gotten it yet? I'd like to know if you got it?MBT13 15:52, July 30, 2011 (UTC) SUP ZACK Hey zack its Josh ( too lazy to login) Now excuse me because im not that sure on where you are with the gao and loa. But I think if the legion is gonna work it should become a branch if them the legion will keep what its doing and what it plans to do in addition to doing anythignloa or gao needs us to do and since the legion is a branch of it it can recieve weapons it seems as good of an idea to me as any. SO if you could decide or talk to somebody about this and getv back to me it would be appreciated. Joshua Legion leader hey get on chat on the websites chat Hi I would like to know if I am a demigod I have never had a paranormal experience or been attacked by monsters etc but that could be For multiple reasons I have never been that popular so In conclusion I don’t know all the signs of demigodhood but I would like to Know what you think bye-- 19:19, April 14, 2018 (UTC)Scott cameron